


Biggest regret

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Turns out they're nicer than they seem.





	Biggest regret

Our story begins in Petunia and Vernon Dursley's house many miles away from the home they raised Dudley and Harry in. The couple are discussing a delicate matter.

Petunia sighed. "I deeply regret all of the pain we put Harry through."

Vernon frowned. "As do I, dear. But, there's absolutely nothing we can do to change the past."

Petunia said, "Duddykins asked him to be his best man."

Vernon asked, "Did he say yes?"

Petunia smiled. "He did and we're invited too."

Vernon beamed, "I think that we can finally put our biggest regret to bed, dear."


End file.
